


One Autumn Equinox

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Tales of the Seasons [4]
Category: Malice Mizer
Genre: M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Determined to show his love for Kami and restore his broken heart Gackt comes up with the perfect plan. The only question is, will it work?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Autumn Equinox

Kami wasn't so sure this plan of Gackt's was going to work, but they had to at least try. If any other fairy claimed Gackt tonight, a possibility now that he was no longer marked, it would break his heart. His fairy had to get there first, to mark him again if possible, or just defend his man if not. The only problem was that he wasn't sure how the fairy inside him would react. He'd been in mourning for three months now, the pain so real that he was forced to fake a smile every day. Gackt knew he was suffering, but he didn't know just how much. More than anything it was Gackt's behaviour tonight was going to dictate the months to come.

The floor beneath him shifted and he gripped hard to the rail on the starboard side of this small boat. He was designed for the air and earth, not the water, and every violent motion threatened to make him sick. He'd never felt so out of his element in all of his life. Surely no fairy would fly out here tonight. That was what Gackt had predicted anyway.

“This is the middle of the lake,” Gackt announced a few minutes later as he joined Kami on the deck. It was only now that he realised the boat had come to a stop. Perhaps that last shake had been the dropping of the anchor. “Three miles to land in every direction. It should buy you time at least.”

“No fairy could sense this far, and to travel over this much water could prove dangerous.” Kami confirmed. Logically he knew Gackt's plan should work. He would change and Gackt would be here to comfort his fairy, to show him he was loved and that it wasn't his choice to break the bond that connected them. Even so it was hard to shake the trepidation that something might go wrong.

“Dangerous indeed,” a strange man's voice agreed from behind them. Startled they both turned to look at the stranger on board the boat. He appeared human enough at first glance, his features certainly were normal enough, as was his exposed chest. He had to wonder though if the yellow sea weed was simply tangled in his long hair or growing from his scalp.

“What are you?” Gackt demanded, curious and a little bit scared. It was then that Kami looked down and took in the hooves that grew in place of feet. His lower half was covered, but by fur instead of clothes, as slick as an otters. Behind him was part of a horses torso changing at some point into a yellow scaled tail. Much like the mermaids of legend, but not quite. It took him a moment to remember where he had heard of this kind before, a hippocampus from the Greek Islands. Half horse, half fish with the ability to become man he thought warily as the hippocampus' body shifted into a far more usual human form.

“A kelpie,” came the mocking answer. “Surely your fairy friend has heard of us?”

“A relative of the hippocampus?” Kami tried, not liking the suggestion that there might be mythical creatures he hadn't heard of.

“A different name for the same creature,” the kelpi confirmed, Kami's answer seeming to satisfy him for now. “You're boat just hit me.”

“I'm sorry,” Gackt apologised. “Are you all right?”

“All right?” the kelpie mocked. “I live don't I?”

“Why are you here Kelpie?” Kami demanded. “To blame us for your own carelessness?”

“The name is Yu~ki, remember it little fairy,” Yu~ki mocked, “And that's my question. Why are you here, so far from land? The equinox so close. Do you mean to change out here over the water?”

“I do,” Kami replied, “What concern is it of yours?”

“Maybe I want this human as mine?” Yu~ki suggested, his smile twisted but lacking real menace. He was testing him, Kami realised, not sure how he could win.

“Don't even test us, we've been through enough. You're just an ant after what we've been through.” Gackt threatened. Kami couldn't be prouder in his life. In fact he wondered if perhaps Gackt really did have a chance of defeating the kelpie if it came to a fight.

“Look, Yu~ki, why don't you accept a gift as out apology for hitting you?” Kami suggested, “and then be on your way.”

“Do you have chocolate?” The kelpie asked hopefully.

“Strawberry cheesecake?” Kami offered, the only sweet thing they had brought with them for their evening meal. Though he realised now that he couldn't possibly eat anything on this boat. Not when it made him feel so ill.

“What kind of creatures don't bring chocolate?” Yu~ki complained. Yet he accepted the cheesecake anyway, eating it happily before returning to his half horse, half fish form and vanishing into the ocean.

“An interesting creature,” Gackt commented as they were finally left alone. “I don't think we even hit him you know.”

“No, he was just curious, and possibly hungry.” Kami agreed as he settled down beside his lover. Sunset was still a couple of hours away, plenty of time to relax and talk about their new aquantance.

 

The fairy before him was angry, Gackt thought as he watched the purple and red blur fly around the boat several times before finally settling on top of the roof of the small cabin. So far he hadn't paid Gackt's presence in mind at all, too frantic to be caught so far away from land. Now he stood staring at the trees so far away, glaring into the night as if he could bring the forest closer by his will alone.

Following his gaze Gackt caught side of a single dot of green light in the distance and knew in his heart that this too was a fairy. How many were out there? Not that many but a few. He shivered in both fear and from the cold, as he had already removed his clothes in anticipation for the fairy's desires. Slowly he turned to face Kami once more, smiling warily as he caught Kami watching him now. Those sharp teeth could rip him to shreds if Kami so choose, the love they shared the only thing that had ever protected him. It was crazy to love this feral creature, but he did and he had to help him with his pain.

“Kami,” Gackt called, the fairy reacting to his voice as if on instinct. With a flutter of wings the fairy was before him, reaching out to touch his face as he recognised him. For a moment they remained frozen until once again Kami took to the air and flew circles around the boat. He'd been wrong, Kami wasn't angry, he was hurting all the way down to his core.

“Please, come down,” he called into the night sky, but the fairy didn't listen. He tried again, this time getting a single butterfly to descend towards him. He stood still as this fragment of the fairy's life force landed on his offered finger, wings still as stone.

Once again Kami landed before him, but this time Gackt broke the gap between them and wrapped the mourning fairy in his arms, careful not to damage his lover's wings. He clung on, feeling the fairy relax against his body. Sure this time Kami wasn't about to fly off, he released his grip and began to run his finger's through Kami's hair. There was no point in talking, Kami wouldn't understand, but this gesture he was sure would get through.

Slowly the fairy responded, gently touching his naked back as if exploring an old memory returned to life once more. Kami recognised him, desired him even, but he was unsure and it made him hesitant. It would take time, and Gackt would give him all night.

A tingle went down his spine when Kami touched where the mark had once been. His back grew warm and a sharp pain shot down his spine. Gasping he clung to Kami as he wondered if the fairy had been trying to mark him once more. He doubted Kami could, Mana had destroyed the bond and was smart enough to make sure he couldn't be marked once more. Perhaps he was even immune to any magic, though Mana had planned to keep him loyal in some way.

Before him Kami howled and pulled out of his embrace to fly around the boat once more. His sorrow felt tangible in the cold night air and Gackt had to hold back a tear as he watched his lover in pain.

Finally settling before him the fairy reached over to touch his chest, gentle and wary as if Gackt was some unknown creature in human form. Slowly Gackt reached forward, placing his hand on the fairies warm skin with a feather light touch. Slowly he moved his fingers downwards, knowing he had Kami's attention now. An idea came to him and without thinking he dropped to his knees and placed his lips against Kami's length. Hardened in seconds he began to swallow as much as he could, eagerly sucking his lover off as the fairy's fingers wrapped in his hair. He'd made his point now, in a way Kami would understand even in this form. Still he continued, finding his mouth quickly filling with the pre-cum that continuously leaked into his mouth.

He swallowed frequently, making this as much a part of the sexual act as it was simple survival. He'd choke if he didn't do anything, but it wasn't hard to accept this offering. In fact it was easy and eagerly he milked more of the creamy liquid from his lover. It tasted better than any human's ever could as if it was filled with magic as well Kami's essence. Either way it made him feel warm and as he looked up into the beautiful alien eyes watching him he knew without a shadow of the doubt that loving Kami had always been the right choice. The only choice.

As the fairy's sadness faded he grew stronger, more demanding, forcing himself deeper and deeper into Gackt's eager mouth. Even so he was almost chocking when the fairy suddenly pulled back and darted behind him. Even knowing what was coming it was a shock to find the dripping wet cock force it's way into his body. Falling forward and catching himself with his hands he let out a happy moan, barely having time to think about how in this aspect magic was surely involved. How else could it feel so good and without even the hint of pain?

Gasping in pleasure he allowed the fairy to use him in any way he saw fit. Moans escaping into the night as he shared one of the most intimate unions of his life. He had given himself to the fairy heart, body and soul, marked not with magic but with the intensity of their love.

Again and again Kami visited him that night and every time he wondered what he had ever done to deserve such an amazing night like this. By the time morning came he was exhausted, but to his surprise there was no pain when he forced himself to his feet. Cum dripped out of him, but he ignored it as he made his way to Kami's side.

“I love you,” Gackt whispered as Kami returned to his familiar form. Sleepily Kami nodded and wrapped himself in Gackt's embrace. He was happy, for the first time in months the smile actually reached his lover's eyes.

“I know, and now so does he.” Kami agreed. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Gackt asked confused.

“Being you,” Kami replied, “Only, can we return to shore now? I'm sick of this damned boat!”

“Anything for you, my love.” Gackt promised. Kissing Kami one last time before going to find his clothes. He was exhausted, both physically and from being sleep deprived, but he had no complaints. If Kami wanted to return to land, no force on earth was going to stop him from granting that wish. Marked or not, he would be Kami's loving slave.

**Author's Note:**

> It's interesting that I did little research when writing the kelpie (Yu~ki) in this chapter. I based the mythology on what I knew about both kelpie's and hippocampus and blended them together. The sea weed was mocking Yu~ki's Le Ciel hair and that was it. Yet when I got writers block I did do some research and discovered that kelpies really do have human forms and in fact do have sea weed (or water plants) in their manes/hair and others had seen the link between the two species. I feel rather cheated that my originality is actually the real mythology. *pouts*


End file.
